La última esperanza
by onceuponastory13
Summary: Lo que pasa justo después de que Fitz se entere de que Jemma esta enamorada de otro hombre que esta atrapado en aquel planeta azul.


Fitz esperó a que Jemma contara la historia de lo que pasó en ese planeta infernal. Al principio, Fitz quería abrazarla muy fuerte y nunca dejarla escapar. Después… después Jemma Simmons le contó a su mejor amigo de toda la vida que se había enamorado de un astronauta que había estado encerrado en ese planeta durante 14 años. Al principio, Fitz sintió como toda la sangre se le congelaba. Después le pareció oír que algo se rompía, si no fuera científico, diría que fue su corazón.

Tantos meses imaginándose el momento en el que Jemma volviese a estar con él, imaginándose como sería su primera cita, incluso su primer beso, todo eso había sido aplastado con la mención de Will. Aún así, aún sabiendo que Jemma ya no estaba interesada en él y que si encontraban a Will vivo ella estaría con él, Fitz no podía soportar ver como Jemma sufría al no saber que le había pasado a Will. Se levantó de la cama de Jemma y se dirigió al laboratorio en el que anteriormente él y Jemma habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. Si quería ayudar a aquel astronauta tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Fitz, por favor escúchame. Tienes que entenderme.

Te he escuchado Jemma y te entiendo.

¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no me hablas?

No tengo nada que decir Jemma. Solo quiero ayudarte a traer a Will de vuelta y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Jemma se acercó al ordenador que Fitz estaba utilizando y se dio cuenta de que él ya había empezado a buscar maneras de abrir el portal de nuevo. Incluso cuando Fitz no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado en ese planeta, él había intentado encontrar la manera de ayudarla y hacerla feliz. Jemma sintió el pinchazo de la culpa en el estómago y comenzó a llorar.

No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mi Fitz… Después de lo que-

No. No lo menciones. Antes que nada eres mi mejor amiga Jemma. He compartido contigo casi toda mi vida. No puedo verte triste. Haré lo que sea porque seas feliz y si eso significa salvar al hombre que… a Will, entonces no hay más que decir.

No quiero obligarte a hacer esto. No tienes porqué

¿Qué no tengo por qué? Todos esos meses que te estuve buscando no fue por mi, fue por ti. Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que tendrías que estar pasando, de lo que has pasado. Quería que volvieses porque creía que eso te iba a hacer feliz. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti.

Jemma siguió llorando. Las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas y le impedían ver bien la cara de Fitz pero sabía que él estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Tengo que… tengo que ir a mirar una cosa. Ahora vuelvo.

Fitz salió casi corriendo del laboratorio.

¡Fitz!- gritó Jemma. Estaba tan acostumbrada ya a decir esa palabra que no podía evitar repetirla una y otra vez. Hasta cuando conseguía quedarse dormida, Jemma murmuraba el nombre de Fitz como si estuviese en aquel planeta de nuevo, contándole lo que estaba haciendo.

Fitz no se giró y Jemma supo que las cosas entre ella y Fitz habían cambiado de nuevo. Ya nada era como antes y Jemma tenía miedo, tenía más miedo de lo que había sentido cuando estaba sola en aquel planeta, miedo a perder a Fitz para siempre.

Fitz estaba sentado dentro de la caja que había contenido el monolito los últimos años. Ya no había nada dentro pero podía sentir la energía alienígena alrededor. Esa habitación fue la última que Jemma vio antes de desaparecer. Antes de que todo cambiara. ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar las cosas tanto en 6 meses?

Fitz se rodeó las piernas con los brazos e intentó relajarse. Tenía que ser profesional para poder ayudar a Jemma todo lo posible. No podía ponerse tan nervioso y explotar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta. Era Daisy.

Hola, Fitz. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Pensar.

¿Estar encerrado en un lugar donde un monolito se llevó a Jemma a otro planeta por 6 meses te hace pensar?

Es como si fuera un símbolo de esperanza para mi

¿Y eso?- preguntó Daisy mientras se acercaba a Fitz y se sentaba junto a él dentro de la caja.

Estuve durante meses estudiando esa cosa y no perdí la esperanza de encontrarla ni una sola vez. Ni una.

¿Qué ha pasado Fitz?

Jemma ha conocido a alguien en ese planeta y ellos… Han tenido una historia.

¡Fitz! No tenía ni idea. Lo siento mucho de verdad.

La culpa es mia. Por mantener la esperanza todo este tiempo. Por pensar que Jemma sentiría algo por mi en algún momento. Ella misma me lo dijo, sólo somos amigos.

Fitz eso es mentira. Llevo con vosotros tres años y no sois sólo amigos. Teneis algo especial y eso lo podemos ver todos.

Supongo que no es más especial que pasar 6 meses solos en un planeta desconocido en otra galaxia…

Fitz se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante.

Fitz, respira. Todo va a salir bien. Jemma está viva. Era todo lo que tú querías.

Pero esta devastada, Daisy. Y es por mi culpa porque no me di prisa en encontrar una forma de salvarla. Es todo por mi culpa.

Eso no es cierto.

Lo es. Lo es y ya no puedo hacer nada más. Sólo puedo ayudarla a salvar al hombre que… al hombre que ama.

Daisy se acercó para abrazar a Fitz pero él se alejó de ella. Los ojos de Daisy empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Fitz… ¿vas a ayudarla a traer a ese hombre de vuelta aunque tu…?

Aunque yo este completamente enamorado de ella. Sí. Porque para mi su sonrisa, su felicidad, vale más que cualquier posibilidad de estar con ella.

Después de esto Fitz se puso a llorar y Daisy no pudo aguantarlo más y le abrazó. Le abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Le abrazó porque había estado 6 meses sin hablar con aquel escocés que fue su único aliado cuando todo el mundo pensaba que ella era un monstruo.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, de que Jemma se hubiese enamorado de otro y que Fitz tuviese el corazón roto, Daisy sabía que aquellos dos iban a terminar juntos. Lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Porque ella les conoció cono Fitzsimmons y sin el uno no puede existir la otra.

Mientras de vuelta al laboratorio, Jemma estaba observando las cámaras de vigilancia de la base. Encontró rápidamente aquella que se encontraba en la habitación que fue testigo de su viaje hacia otro planeta. Allí vio a Fitz y a Skye, Daisy, dentro de la caja que contuvo una vez el monolito. Vio como Fitz lloraba en brazos de Daisy y no pudo soportarlo más. Apagó la pantalla, se secó las lágrimas y se puso a estudiar la forma para salvar a Will de aquel planeta.


End file.
